The present invention is related to a power apparatus, more particularly, to a power apparatus having a built-in powerline networking adapter.
Recently, more and more attention has been paid on the technology of powerline networking used to transport data along power lines. For example, HomePlug Powerline Alliance is devoted to advance research of this technology and standardization of productivity.
The specification of HomePlug 1.0 protocol was announced in June 2001. The data rate of transporting data packets is up to 14 Megabit per second (Mbps) and approaches the high data rate of Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL).
If a computer or printer is appended into a local area network (LAN), the existing power lines are possibly utilized to play a communication medium for data transportation by the aid of powerline networking technology. The convenience of this technology will reduce the cost profoundly without any additional expense on hardware investment, and possess functional analogy of plug-and-play.
As shown in FIG. 1, the current retail product of powerline networking adapter 10 is used to insert a power networking. For instance, the home power outlet 12 and the bottom of this powerline networking adapter 10 connect to one end of an Ethernet cable 14. The other end of the Ethernet cable 14 is capable of connecting to one computer or printer of LAN equipments for data transportation.
A family room usually provides two power outlets 12. Thus, this powerline networking adapter 10, which occupies one of the power outlets 12, will share the resource of power outlets and cause inconvenient. Furthermore, the LAN equipment has connecting difficulty if its position is far away from the power outlets 12.